¡Reunión S!
by Keita-chan
Summary: Kagamine Len ha convocado a sus compañeros vocaloids para discutir un tema "de suma importancia", ¿Qué sera? ¿Lograra convencerlos?


**Hi, World! XD**

**He aquí yo de nuevo. Últimamente he estado con una gran inspiración (eso es nuevo) así que aprovechando esos ratos en los que puedo escribir he llegado con esto: ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió (tengo severos problemas psicológicos lo sé -.-) y pues he aquí mi historia llena de misterio, suspenso, horro y ¿Comedia? No sé si logre mi cometido de hacer reír al lector pero bueno eso "os dejo a vuestro criterio" (Yeah! ¡Yo y mi sexy asentó español! ¡Nah! No me sale tan bien XD) ok. Dejare de interrumpir su lectura en este momento así que… Ready! Go!**

**Nota: **los Vocaloids presentados en este One-Shot son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (del contrario Piko sería mi lindo mini-shitsuji *.*)

_¡Reunión "S"!_

Sus pasos resonaron a lo largo del salón, se tomó la barbilla con una de sus manos mientras los presentes lo miraban atentamente desde sus asientos. En un súbito momento se detuvo abruptamente sobresaltado levemente a sus compañeros.

—¡Ya se! —Grito—. ¡Debemos conseguir nueva ropa!

—¿Eh? —Inquirió confundido para después suspirar—, Kagamine-san eso no creo que ayude.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Grito—. ¡Claro que funcionara! Si conseguimos ropa nueva estoy seguro de que nuestra imagen mejorara en los medios.

—Pero si Len-chan es tan delgado, aun con ropa sumamente ajustada sigue pareciendo una niña.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito nuevamente este.

—Es cierto, sin importar que ropa sea el cuerpo de Kagamine-san es demasiado delgado para ello.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sugieren? ¿Qué use ropa holgada?

—Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

El rubio suspiro resignado, cada uno de sus ideas habían acabado en rechazo y sus compañeros no parecían aportar mucho al tema a tratar en ese momento. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con ellos?! ¿Acaso no entendían la gravedad del problema?

—Kagamine-san, creo que todo esto está más inferido a usted y a su "imagen"

—¿Qué? —Pregunto este—. ¿Qué quieres decir, Piko?

—Me refiero a que este problema está más arraigado a usted que a cualquiera de nosotros.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —El albino asintió—, entonces déjame decirte algo, que sucede con la canción "Shota Shota Island"

—El hecho de que aparezca ahí no quiere decir que lo sea.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Entonces si esto se trata de Len-kun y Piko-kun, ¿Por qué estamos nosotros aquí? —Pregunto el pequeño Oliver.

—¡Porque todos aquí tenemos algo en común! —Respondió.

—¡¿Eeeh?!

—Todos hemos sido categorizados como Shotas.

—Eso es culpa de Kagamine-san —Inquirió nuevamente el albino.

—¿Por qué me hechas la culpa a mí?

—Es su culpa.

—¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, ya verás…?! —El Kagamine estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el albino hasta que Oliver y Lui lograron detenerlo.

Ambos niños discutían mientras ambos rubios intentaban detener al Kagamine con todas sus fuerzas, era un enorme escándalo, sin duda lo era pero para los ojos del pequeño Ryuuto aquella escena no era más que un cómico entretenimiento para sí mismo, de poco en poco sus leve risa se transformó en una carcajada captando la atención de los cuatro chicos al notar esto los cuatro recobraron la postura aclarándose la voz y volviendo a un estado sereno y calmado; no era bueno que Ryuuto viera que peleaban de aquella manera ya que si decía algo, sobre todo a Megpoid, estarían condenados a la furia sobreprotectora de su prima.

—Ryuuto, no le dirás nada a Gumi, ¿Verdad?

—No. Me pareció tan graciosa la forma en como peleaban que no me resistí a reír.

—Kagamine-san, puedes proseguir —Anuncio el albino.

—Bien. Chicos el día hoy los he reunido no solo para dar una solución a nuestra imagen de Shotas, sino para que nos unamos, como los miembros estereotipados de Vocaloid, necesitamos apoyarnos y dar una solución a nuestra situación.

—Aunque sea imposible quieres intentarlo, ¿Verdad, Kagamine-san? —El rubio asintió fuertemente al comentario de Lui—. Te apoyo.

—Si con esto impide que el maestro me pellizque las mejillas mientras me dice "quien es mi lindo shota" todos los días estoy dentro —Por primera vez en el lapso de la reunión el albino parecía concordar con las sugerencias del Kagamine.

—No estoy muy seguro, Len-kun… —Antes de poder terminar el Kagamine lo tomo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.

—¡Vamos, Oliver! ¡En serio crees que te salvaras de esto! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Estaba sacudiendo tan fuerte al pequeño Oliver que este término por caerse de su asiento completamente mareado—, lo siento…

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Hibiki-san, a ti no te confundieron con una chica la primera vez —El albino no lo supo pero su comentario logro deprimir severamente al rubio.

—Utatane-san por favor no me lo recuerdes —El joven rubio abrazo sus piernas meciéndose de lado a lado en la silla.

—No creo que debieras de decir eso, Piko-kun.

—¿Oliver? ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace un rato.

—Pero, Kagamine-san, tu punto aún no ha quedado claro —Inquirió el albino.

—¡Bien! Lo diré de una vez, pero necesito que escuchen atentamente.

Y así su grupo asintió preparándose para las palabras del Kagamine.

—Nosotros cinco: Kagamine Len, Utatane Piko, Oliver, Hibiki Lui y Ryuuto Gachapoid seremos conocidos como la "Reunión S"

—¡¿Reunión S?! —Preguntaron.

—Sí. Esta organización será en pro de nuestra protección como Vocaloids estereotipados como Shotas, como dicen: "los Shotas deben apoyarse entre sí"

—Creo que la frase está mal dicha.

—Aun así, chicos, quiero contar con ustedes para que este sueño se haga realidad, ¿Están conmigo?

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si meditando la propuesta de su compañero, los segundos pasaron y el Kagamine comenzó a desesperarse levemente hasta que estos finalmente se prepararon para dar su veredicto.

—¡Bien! —Con aquellas palabras el rostro del rubio se ilumino.

—Chicos…—Misuto—. ¡Muy bien! ¡A partir de ahora seremos conocidos como la "Reunión S"!

—¡SI! —Gritaron.

—Chicos —Enseguida los cinco dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta del salón—, ¿Qué hacen metidos en este salón?

—¡¿Maestro?!

—¿Acaso están jugando? No creen que ya están demasiado grandes como para jugar de esta manera, oh, lo olvidaba, creo que no lo están ya que… —Su maestro no termino la frase ya que la inminente aura asesina de los jóvenes invadió su ser produciéndole un fuerte escalofrió—… son los shotas de… —Su maestro rio nerviosamente mientras retrocedía cuidadosamente.

—¿A quién le está diciendo "shota"? —Sentencio Len.

—Maestro-san, será mejor que comience a correr —Amenazo el albino.

Sin pensarlo más el maestro corrió lejos de la habitación mientras era seguido de cerca por los cinco jóvenes quienes gritaban eufóricamente tras de él amenazando con acribillarlo en el momento en que lo atrapasen.

**¡Pin, pan, pon! ¿Cómo me quedo? Tal vez no quedo como ustedes (o yo lo esperaba) pero fue un intento de un One-Shot cómico acerca de Vocaloid (el primero que hago) pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, reclamos y lo que ustedes deseen enviar y como un anuncio extra: no sé cuándo, ni en qué momento pero… publicare un One-Shot colaborativo con mi Kouhai acerca de Free! Si, como lo leyeron, esta extraña chica aficionada a los shotas y al fanservice para chicas (más que todo esa sería mi Kouhai U¬¬) publicara un One-Shot acerca de la serie más icónica del año 2013 para celebrar que pronto llegara la salida de la segunda temporada de titulada "Free! Eternal Summer" así que chico/as prepárense ya, hora si, sin más decir me despido.**

**Matta Nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
